mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tulipclaymore
You are welcome to leave a message below. Please keep in mind that talk pages are for conversations: If you contact me here, I will reply here; and if I wrote something on your talk page, please reply there. __TOC__ mode What is a preview page and what do I do with one? Abcron 16:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Judging from what you're saying, you're either talking about the visual editor, which displays text and images (kind of) how they'll look in the final page... but it displays templates and coded elements (such as , for example) as green puzzle pieces. The preview button, which should be directly to the left of the publish button (if you're using the wikia skin, and not monobook, like I am) creates a preview of how the page will look, templates and all; so it's a good tool to use before hitting publish. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 17:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I need some tips again How do I add pictures to the Infobox? On a completely unrelated note I also noticed that the guide for the Video article template may have a minor error. First paragraph line 3: "Only the fields relevant to the game in question should be filled" I belive the word "game" may have been confused with "video". --Abcron 01:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Just add the filename to the "image" field of the infobox. For example, to post this image into Gilda's infobox, I just input "Gilda by S-J-Art.png" (without the quotation marks, of course) into the image field. As for your second point, good catch. I'll go change that. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC) when I load the page featuring the Video Infobox temlate it shows me a perfectly empty infobox. Is this supposed to happen? --Abcron 02:15, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, you were talking about the video infobox template? If so, then that works a little differently, as it isn't intended to have a simple image in it, but rather, a video. You can embed a video from youtube by entering the alphanumberic code that comes after v= in all Youtube URLs (which is the preferred method) or if that doesn't work, then upload the video to the wiki, and use the following format: , inserting that into the "video" field. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help. --Abcron 02:42, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : Anytime. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:47, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I think I just uploaded a compltely broken article. I can't fix this since "The source code is too complex" and It won't allow me to use visual mode. Thing is I can't read HTML. --Abcron 02:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : Hold up, lemme take a crack at it. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:49, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I need some advice Does transferring my articles to this wiki out of a Microsoft Word document make it prone to unexpected glitches? Should I be saving them on notepad instead? --Abcron 02:24, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : It shouldn't, as long as you paste the information in source mode. To change from visual mode to source mode, click the tab in the top right corner of the editor. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC)